1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method of, and apparatus for, testing one or an array of more than one piezo-electric or equivalent type transducers.
2. Description of Related Art
One application involving the use of piezo-electric transducers is in generating or detecting acoustic signals underwater, for example in an assembly such as a phased array.
In order to test such transducers it is necessary to simulate the normal acoustic impedance presented to them in the medium in which they are intended to operate. This presents problems when the operating medium is a fluid such as water.